Pointless
by Darman242
Summary: When Percy is in the Roman's territory, Artemis falls for the moon headed boy somehow. Yet she can't help but remember another man in another pointless war...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first PJO story and I want to tell you guys this, this is a pertemis fanfic cuz just like them together. Also, it will continue to alternate from vietnam to present times. So thats pretty much it. Review and enjoy!**

_ Northern Vietnam. March 21, 1963._

_ "Incoming!"_

_ "Down! We have a man down!"_

_ Captain John A. Sanders looked grimly at the spectacle. Men were injured gruesomely. Legs blown off, bullet holes everywhere, and sword cuts. Sword cuts? Yes, teenager kids were fighting on the frontlines, an army of demigods. They were fighting all among the woods. Sanders lifted his M-16, he didn't know what to aim at though! Eventually, he began to pick off the fighters in purple. They could die from a bullet. How was this happening? Did the Pentagon do something? He lifted his head when he saw something that would knock him out, with his recent memories erased. _

_ Somewhere in the trees, a centaur was fighting as well. He was shooting at a snapping she-wolf with an aura of fire. They continued to circle, almost oblivious to the fighting around them. He shot, them switched to his elegant, two handed broadsword. Lupa raised her head disdainfully and leaped. Chiron charged as well..._

_ "We cannot allow this to happen! The children are murdering each other!" raged Poseidon_

_ "My children are in this as well, I do not approve of this war." concurred Zeus._

_ "I say we let the punks fight. They want to murder each other, fine by me." shrugged Ares._

_ "We tried to prevent this in the Civil War with no avail, we must find a new strategy." determined Athena. _

_ "Even Lupa and Chiron have fallen prey to the lust for war." said Apollo. _

_ "But we must not interfere till the battle is over." said Artemis._

_ Zeus hung his head. _

_ "Agreed."_

_ And the Council was adjourned._

_Camp Half-blood, Present time._

"...1960's were particularly dicey." finished Chiron.

**Sorry! From here on, this story will not follow the correct story plotline. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

Percy woke up. He had no idea of where he was or who he was. First thing he saw when waking up was spear points pointed at him. He lifted his hands up in the air and subconsciously knew that today would be a really painful and uncomfortable day...


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love checking my inbox. I enjoy seeing the messages that arrive in my inbox. I just feel happy. As always, review and enjoy! Oh yeah...**

** Disclaimer; I do not own any published writings by Rick Riordan.**

Percy was pushed along forcefully. He winced in pain. He had a faint memory of swimming in a pool of acid, but quickly dismissed it. He knew his vocabulary and other things, so he determined he wasn't a total amnesiac. He could still remember Sally Jackson and Gabe Ugliano, but besides that, nothing. Doing nothing frustrated him, and he lashed out. A tidal wave of water slammed on his captors, stunning them momentarily. He stood amazed at his surroundings and did not notice a spear butt slamming on to his head, knocking him out.

Artemis searched vigilantly as ever, with her Hunters. They could not find Percy anywhere. They eventually searched the whole country, half the Hunters moving on to Mexico and Canada. But Artemis sighed and knew there was one other possible place Percy could be. She dismissed her Hunters and teleported alone, to the woods surrounding the Roman camp. She morphed into Diana, the goddess who unlike Artemis, despises men as a whole. Artemis' last thought was that she should not remain Diana long, before the warlike personality took over. She strode proudly and disdainfully into the camp. The campers noted her aura of power and bowed.

"Do you have a son of Neptune in your camp?" asked Diana.

Lupa strode up. Diana always admired the wolf goddess. Much similar to Diana herself.

"Jupiter knows of this arrival?"

"Of course." Diana smoothly lied.

"Yes. However, he is unstable. He knocked out half of the children of Mars. He claims to have lost his memories, yet he has the eye of a warrior already, worthy of Romulus."

"I need to speak to him. I understand that the child Jason has disappeared?" asked Diana.

"Yes. You know something of this?"

"If my suspicions are correct, I have an idea where the child will be."

"Very well then."

After an hour of asking Percy without avail, Diana gave up and decided to teleport out of the camp, informing no one, and surprising two Hunters, Thalia and Veronica.

Artemis quickly morphed back.

"My Lady, where were you?" inquired Thalia.

"I was looking for Percy in places where demigods from camp and Hunters could not survive. "

"Very well, My Lady."

Artemis winced as an old memory came back, a memory of loss. She unconsciously fingered a metal, rusty, tag on a chain link with words engraved. She had remembered that day very well...

**Love cliffhangers! They build up a good story as long as there's not to many of them.**

** PLZ REVIEW! I always get new ideas and it helps improve my writing!**

** I'll try to update as often as I can, but it's summer and I'm busy having fun, so no guarantees... :) **

** L3G3NDARYNICK:Thank you! I always try to keep as correctly spelled as I can. **

** P.S. As long as it's not my city, I'm fine with that!**

**I LOVE GOD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup. Second flashback. The story will maintain a third POV throughout the entire story. As always, review and enjoy!**

John woke up. He had no idea what was... He suddenly remembered. He was in a war! He grabbed his M-16 and began firing. Yet again, he noticed an occasional flash of a purple shirt, or a bow rising. He dismissed those thoughts and returned to the battlefield. He was an empty shell though, he had no purpose to live. That was why he signed up. He hoped that a stray bullet would fly and take him away. Why? Because his girlfriend, who Jon was planning on proposing to, had confessed on cheating on him. He still bitterly remembered that night...

_"John, I have to tell you something." said Daisy. John noted her sweet blonde hair and her shapely body._

_ "So do I!" said John._

_ "I'll go first. I'm breaking up with you." said Daisy flatly._

_ John dropped his jaw. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was about to ask who and why when Daisy walked out the door and left in a silver car. He dropped to his knees. From then on, he would not enjoy life as he used to. He became an empty shell of himself..._

John was fighting so fiercely that he did not notice the Viet Cong sneak up on him. And just as the Viet was about to stab him, time slowed. John yelped in surprise. He did not know what was going on. Suddenly, he was teleported to the Council room, where an argument currently was taking place.

"He is a threat to us!" yelled Zeus.

"He is my son! I will not allow this!" yelled Poseidon.

"So you admit to breaking the oath!"

"Yes. Nevertheless, we WILL not destroy my child!"

John looked amazingly at the twelve giant beings circled around him and he decided that he was in heaven. Athena was the first to notice him.

"My lords, he is here." she interrupted.

Zeus looked at John with a look of pure hatred that John almost cried. Poseidon looked at him sadly. He knew that he had brought John a terrible fate by indulging himself. The gods would really never learn.

"Oh puhleez, give the poor boy a break. He just had the love of his life destroy him." said Aphrodite. It was then Artemis looked at John with curiosity. It was a rare occurrence for the woman to break the heart of the man. She

When Zeus had enough and decided to fry John, Poseidon stood up and the room shuddered. All the gods and goddesses stood up and prepared to side by Zeus or Poseidon. It was then Hera whispered in Zeus' ear and he grimaced. Meanwhile, John was standing rather left out when suddenly Zeus' voice boomed,

"Since my wife seems to favor you, I will not destroy you, right away, but instead I will make your life miserable as ever, starting by putting you in the Hunt."

"What?" said Artemis, outraged. Curiosity was one thing, but to have this MAN, in her area was unthinkable.

"Huh?" John was ignorant as ever, due to the fact that no one had bothered explaining.

"This subject is closed!" said Zeus, as he noticed the words of protest coming out of Artemis' mouth. He wanted to make John's life miserable, and paired with a man-hating goddess was pretty miserable, if you're a man.

Poseidon took pity on John and mentally filled his head with information, careful not to overload his brain.

And it was then, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and the moon, first met John in what would be an uncomfortable for a long time.

**WOOT! PLZ REVIEW as it keeps me motivated to write more. Thank you all.**


	4. Update Info

**Sorry for not updating in a while. My week is very busy, and I just can't find the time to write. I promise I'll write by Saturday, though. Peace! ^^**


	5. Beginning of the End

**Yeah, I know. It's . I'm sorry. It's cause I'm lazy, and busy. Mostly busy. Alright. Back to the present time. **

Artemis shook out of her thoughts. This was no time to be reminiscing memories. She knew where Percy was, but the demigods had to find that out on their own. The boy, Jason Grace, was a curious one. Lupa was a great hunter and Artemis respected Lupa's thoughts. And Lupa admired the boy. He was an exceptional hunter, and a great warrior. He had none of the selfish qualities normal men had. She shuddered at the thought, because more than half the Apollo cabin tried to court her. There was a reason why there was not that many Apollo campers. But Percy was the truly interesting one. He had the smell of the sea, luring, yet he did not take a advantage of that fact. He simply did what was necessary. But he was with the child of Athena. Truly worthy of thought...

Percy was annoyed at the fact he didn't know what was going on. This went on for several weeks. Nothing happened, and he was almost resigned to his fate. The one thing that kept him going was training. A lot of the Venus girls tried to go out with him, but he had a strange sense of loyalty. He didn't know what. One kid he really bonded with was Joshua Mason. He was a child of Apollo, the great archer. And indeed Joshua was the best archer he had seen in a long time. He still had a sense of loss. He didn't know why.

All this changed. Changed when the flying ship came. All the Minerva, Mars, and Apollo children came out, with their weapons. Percy came out as well .The ship landed. Warriors came out of the ship. Before in introductions were made, a flaming ball crashed on the ship, the ship's occupants fate unknown. Reyna, his other best friend, cried out " Jason!" And ran towards Jason. Percy had heard a lot about Jason Grace, the great son of Jupiter. He was a great warrior. But time to meet him later. He drew Anaklasmos, his sword and fought the monsters pouring into the war camp. Everyone was suddenly locked in combat. He was almost killed when the attacker was turned into dust by a grey eyed blonde. She whispered. "Percy". And now Percy understood everything. He was Percy Jackson, son of Nep-...no, Poseidon. The girl was Annabeth, his girlfriend. He was supposed to be in Camp Half-Blood when... He didn't know. But now was a bad time. He had lost the curse of Achilles, and therefore, could be injured or killed. He had weeks of training. He easily killed all of them with his newly regained memories...

Artemis was mediating when Thalia ran in.

"My lady! A big fight is in the Western coast! There are a lot of monsters, and the Romans too!"

Artemis leaped up.

"Thalia. Prepare to go to the Western coast. We need to assist the demigods."

"Of course, my lady." Thalia looked nervous. " My lady? The scouts also say they think they found Percy there too."

"Yes. He will probably be there. As your brother was at Camp Half-Blood, Percy was there.

"Oh. Ok."

Artemis was breathing hard. The revolution was starting...

**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated so long. I was tremendously busy. I planned to make this chapter longer, but I got writers block... **


	6. New Information

New Update:

I am very sorry, and more, but check my profile for the status update on ALL stories. Thank you.


	7. The Odds are Too Low

Percy killed many monsters with indefinite ease. They were all but a spark, compared to his shine. The memories were all coming back. He was Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, former Bearer of Achilles Curse, Slayer of Medusa, along with many other titles. He now knew who he was. He was completely back. But he did not know if he loved Annabeth anymore. Many things had changed and one thing he had learned as a Roman was that he could sense events. Right now, he sensed that something important was going to happen. Something revolutionary. Something powerful...

_ Artemis was furious. She could not allow this male to join her. It was preposterous! But when Father decreed it, it was not arguable. Zeus had indeed given John a horrible punishment. From now on, his life would be distraught with misery and pain. _

_ "Alright, my Hunters. I have extremely grim news. A male will be joining us." A bunch of voices rang out in disbelief, outrage, anger, and so forth. They all were very surprised and angry at this decision. Yet there was nothing Artemis could do. All she could do was make this upside down, so it would not be her miserable, it would be him._

_ Only Zoe, her lieutenant, remained calm. But Artemis knew that inside, Zoe must be boiling, as Artemis herself was. Artemis sensed that John was about to return, so they all got ready, sullenly awaiting his arrival. _

_ In a flash of light, John appeared. He looked extremely confused and nervous. If everything he was told was true, he could expect a punishment worse than Basic Training. He would have to face female immortals. That would be extremely nerve-racking. Females were scary amongst themselves, and not to be intimidated. But female immortals were expected to be a thousand time worse. John quietly tried to ignore the stares heading his way and went to his tent to unpack in the neat, orderly, military way that John learned to do at a very young age. And then he lay down on his bed, taking in some well needed rest._

"The Feast of Fortuna has begun! Romans! Fight for your lives!" shouted Reyna. Another explosion rocked Camp Jupiter. And then another. And finally the smoke dissipated to reveal a sight too horrible to imagine. The giant Polybotes.

"More! Bring me something worthy of my strength!" He said, dropping a charred helmet.

"I'll take him" said Percy.

"You can't take him! He was born to oppose Neptune." whispered Annabeth.

"Never tell me the odds." said Percy. And with those words, Percy charged off to Polybotes, the giant of the sea.

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! WOOOO!**


	8. But The Bird Flies High

**So I haven't updated in quite a while, and I noticed I still got one or two favorites. So I tried my hand at writing again. With school, work, and so many other things I couldn't really concentrate. I'll try to make this one long. :)**

"Son of the ocean! Come and meet your death!"

Percy sized up Polybotes. He was a huge monstrosity, with rippling muscles and eyes of whirlpools. Percy immediately did not like him.

"Well, I'd prefer not to meet it, more of a fast, sleepy one."

Polybotes growled. "Do not mock me!"

"Well, Poly. Can I call you Poly? Thanks. See that statue? He's a god. Ooh, headbutt. That's gotta hur-STAB!"

And Polybotes disintegrated into pieces. The battlefield was quiet. The campers had won. Thanatos had been freed by Greek heroes and was back to reaping souls of the dead. And there were many casualties. Since the monsters kept coming back at first, many Romans were stabbed in the back, never to rise again. Percy looked at the field sadly. This was only to be the beginning of a long, long, war. For the giants were still out there, and they would not be as easily killed.

The battle won,

_But the war rages on._

_John looked out in a hiding spot at an empty battlefield, filled with dead soldiers, Americans and Vietnamese. He jumped. Zoe was right behind him. _

"_Thou have done well, so far. The Hunters are starting to trust thou. Thou are not like the others."_

"_No, I'm not. I guess I changed. Wars do that."_

"_Wars are stupid. Only causing pain and suffering while under the pretense of causing peace."_

"_Maybe, Zoe. Maybe."_

_A flash of light and Artemis appeared. She looked at John with the brightest silver eyes that pierced John with an unfriendly gaze. John stood straight._

"_John, you have been among us for six weeks now. You have not caused us any trouble, any major ones anyways, and as my lieutenant said, they are starting to trust you. I must say I do not like that. But life goes on and you will die when they are still at the prime of their lives. I want you to leave._

"_Ma'am?"_

"_I want you to leave, son of Poseidon, and never come back. Leave within the next twenty four hours. I will be watching."_

_Artemis disappeared in a shroud of smoke._

"_My lady gets creative with her entrances and disappearances..." Zoe murmered._

_John got up. After all, he had to get packed._

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy woke with a start. The dream was getting to him. Who was this John, and how was he there?

"I was just sleeping, Annabeth! Leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Fine. Be angry at me. You're back and that's all that matters."

Annabeth walked out angrily.

Percy stared out at the camp. He had to find out about this John. He would have to ask his father. He flipped a drachma into a fountain and asked for his father. But right then, a shadow enveloped him. The drachma flew in the air. It spun like a fan. Then it was gone. And so was Percy, again.

_John stared out into the horizon. He was somewhere in Vietnam, with his gear and M-16. He walked out when a shot pierced the air, and the last thing John saw was a strangely deformed Viet Cong, and then he didn't see anything at all._

**Thanks for being so patient, guys! I'll try to update faster!**


	9. And The Battle Rages on

**Hi! Fast update, huh? I like it too! I find that it helps when I write listening to good music. It's pretty much an essential part of my life. So let me see...**

**ITOR- Thanks! This is my first real attempt at writing and it's nice to see that people like it!**

**Sir-midget99- Yeah, updating was real hard for me, and thanks for the review!**

**Phoenix1592- Yeah John is real important. I know the whole "man part of the Hunt" is really over-used, but it's the only way it would work smoothly.**

**Mrpuppy- Well, John is a complicated thing for Artemis, and so is Percy. It's hard to explain without spoilers. :)**

_ The floor flew. The sky fell. Everything was dark, and John could only see the sky. It was hard to describe how he felt, and the wound felt poisonous, like it was eating away at his soul. He saw that his killer was not just a deformed Viet Cong, it was a monster. A skeletal being that was holding a gun that flickered between a gun and a bow. Time slowed. Blackness resumed. _

_ "Hey, John! We gotta get outta here! These screwheads are ambushing us! Come on!"_

_ Memories flew, and John was in a quiet place. The first in a very long time. And he could not see, but hear._

_ "Chiron, the demi-god is wounded! We must help him!"_

_ "My lady, that arrow was meant to harm and drink the blood of a god. For a demigod, that would eat at his very soul, erasing him from the world."_

_ "We must help him!"_

_ Silence. Silence. SILENCE!_

"Silence! We must have SILENCE!"

The Roman senators fell silent. Percy wearily leaned on his chair. After being made praetor, it seemed that the war was not over yet. And how it would end seemed very grim indeed. If the original seats of power in Greece were destroyed, than the gods be erased from the world. And then the world would be a playtoy of the giants. Even as grim as it seemed, the senators could argue about something simple as the arrangement of legions.

Reina stood up.

"We must send everyone we have to Greece. Not only to save the gods, but find out more about them, as well."

The senators murmured agreement.

"We will also have to extend an olive branch to the Greeks. If we don't, our world could fall."

The senators didn't like that.

"Come please, senators. We must come to our senses."

"Exactly why we shouldn't trust them, dear praetor." Octavian smoothly said.

"Excuse me?"

"The Greeks are known for their lying and sneaky backstabbings. If we extend so much as a food shipment to them, I assure you, they will find someway to harm us with it. We must do this our own way."

Percy stood up angrily.

"Why should we do that? Greeks are not the lying backstabbers you think they are!"

"Really?" Octavian asked in a silky voice.

Percy reached for his sword.

A flash of light, and...

_John saw daylight again. He saw the worried face of Chiron, the slightly disapproving face of Artemis, and the worried face of a child, wearing a orange T-shirt. He looked only at Artemis. She looked disapproving, but also managed to look worried. Then John realized how bad he was injured. Then he fell back into a deep sleep, with no end seemingly in sight._

**(I almost ended it here. A bit more?)**

Artemis(or should I say Diana?) appeared. Percy dropped his hand. Octavian looked slightly scared. Diana was not known for her kindness.

"Enough of this arguing! We will send the Greeks who came here, one legion of Romans, and the son of Neptune to Greece! I shall choose the legion, and there will be no more further debate! Is that clear?"

Everyone mumbled.

"I asked. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Everyone gave a firm and concise answer, with a slight waver. It seemed as if the heroes who went to Greece were already chosen. The chosen Heroes of Olympus would go on to Greece, and confront the giants.

**I'm thanking everyone who gave me the inspiration to keep going in with this story. As always, review, it helps me write better!**


End file.
